


Some Things Can't Wait

by tobyneedspie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyneedspie/pseuds/tobyneedspie
Summary: Impatience sometimes wins.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Some Things Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! We'll see how long this latest streak will last.
> 
> I'm not going to pretend that this is anything but straight up porn, but this is evidently what they wanted, sooooo....
> 
> This work is completely unbetaed, but too many people were insisting that I go ahead and post it anyway so enjoy :-)

He’s startled out of writing notes for tomorrow’s speech when she comes barreling down the hallway yelling some unintelligible thing involving his name and he figures anyone still left in the building is scattering like cockroaches in the light right now to get away from what looks to be yet another blowout argument between them. The Senior staff is known to get into some heated disagreements, but the biggest fireworks always come from the two of them and the rest of the west wing staff knows it. Nobody stays around long more than once when the two of them start really getting into a fight. 

He stands up to intercept her and find out what the hell is going on but hasn’t moved past the desk by the time she slams the door behind her, turning to lock it and shuts the blinds, shouting about some briefing failure that he still can’t figure out what the hell she’s talking about and why she’s on the warpath. 

“CJ, I don’t understand--” is as far as he gets before she marches over to him, grabs him by the tie and yanks him over to her and absolutely devours his mouth before he can even finish the sentence.

…. oh. Well, then.

Once he gets past the initial shock he moves his hands to her waist, happily opening his mouth to her probing tongue. She eases the force on his tie as his hands drift over her ass, but then steps backward, using his tie as a leash. He decides that this mandhandling is quite ok if it ends with where he thinks they’re going.

She maneuvers them over to the couch while refusing to remove her mouth from his, and lets go of his tie-- only to give him a firm shove to his chest. He gives a startled yelp as he falls onto the couch, and rights himself only to find her towering over him with a look of pure heat in her eyes. He swallows hard, and feels his cock twitch. She rakes her eyes up and down him, smiles a mischievous smile and moves to straddle his legs. 

“Well, hello there,” he says when she climbs into his lap. “Need something?” he teases.

“Yes….” she says, grinding against his rapidly hardening cock through his trousers. 

It appears she’s wound up about something, but clearly not the kind of something that he and anyone in the vicinity were expecting after that little performance. Clever girl. 

“Ask and ye shall receive,” he rumbles as runs his hands up her legs to hike up her skirt. He strokes her smooth skin only to realize that she’s removed her pantyhose already and his wandering hand finds a luscious, bare ass cheek where he expects to find fabric.

Oh sweet Jesus, he thinks. She came *prepared*. His mind flashes to her stripping off her hose and panties in her office with nothing but him on her mind and he feels his cock twitch and get harder. He groans. Naughty…. and incredibly hot. 

What gods did he please in a previous life to get this lucky?

“I see you’ve planned ahead,” he says. He’s amazed that he’s still got the ability to form coherent sentences as all of his blood has rushed decidedly south of his brain. 

“Yes,” she says, but the ‘s’ turns into a hiss as he delicately traces a finger through her folds. She’s already wet and he can’t stop the pride that fills his chest at the knowledge that it’s all for him. He can make this glorious woman in his lap scream and cry in pleasure, and here she is in his lap practically begging for him.

He strokes his finger more boldly around in a dance that is achingly familiar for both of them. She moans, clearly trying to keep the volume down. As much as he does like to draw all the sounds he can out of her, this isn’t the place to go for any glass shattering records. He reaches for the back of her head with one hand and kisses her again as he slips a finger into her and rubs his thumb against her clit. The noises of pleasure she makes are muffled against his mouth as she grinds her hips against his hand, clearly in want of more. 

He slips a second finger in, crooking them around in the way that drives her mad as he flicks her clit with his thumb. She practically sits on his hand, pinning it down. Not the worst place to be stuck, he figures, wiggling his fingers around as she clenches down on his fingers inside her. He groans again at the idea of feeling the same tightness around his now rock hard cock. 

She seems to be thinking of similar as she starts trying to undo his belt, struggling a little with the angles. She makes a noise of frustration and yanks at his shirt. He laughs. He’s not sure where this wild woman came from, but he’ll take it.

She grabs him through his trousers, stroking him through the rough material. He pulls his hand out from her slickness with a little regret, but brings it up to his mouth to lick her taste off of his skin. Her moue of disappointment melts into a look of approval as she watches him clean his hand thoroughly before moving to ruck up her skirt and get his trousers open to free his now rock hard cock tenting them. As soon as he gets them open, she snakes her hand into his boxers and grabs his cock and strokes. He can’t stop the groan that rips out of his chest at that, but tries to muffle it in her neck, kissing and laving carefully to distract himself from the pleasurable death grip she has around him as she pulls him out of his boxers and into the slightly cold air in the office. 

She shifts over him and he opens his eyes and looks up to watch her face as she guides him into her, sinking slowly down onto him. He watches the initial flare of pain give way to pleasure and the smile that breaks over her face as she eventually bottoms out on him. He’s clenching his fists to keep from making a sound, but it feels like he’s buried in her all the way up to her ears. He unclenches his hands and moves them to her waist to steady her as she starts to move against him, using his shoulders as a prop for leverage as she moves up and down. She’s biting her lip to keep from making sounds and he wants to soothe it before she draws blood, pulling her down for another kiss and giving her permission to make some noise. 

Once she establishes a rhythm, he starts thrusting his hips just a little to meet hers as she comes down on him. She makes a noise of surprise at first, but redoubles her efforts, grinding against him on the downstroke. He moves a hand to her clit and strokes, and it’s his turn to make unintelligible noises as she clenches down on him while moving. The sudden pressure makes him break away from her, sucking in air like a drowning man for a few seconds. She continues to move and he watches the sensations play over her face in fascination while trying to hold out a bit longer until she comes for him. He redoubles his efforts on her clit and lays his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear. “Come for me, beautiful. I’ll make you scream yourself hoarse later tonight.”

She makes a strangled noise and kisses him fiercely, letting him swallow her noises of pleasure as she grinds down on him hard a few more times and comes hard against him. 

He’s barely hanging on to his own control, but as she begins to calm down he breaks away from her and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, coming with a few, irregular shuttering thrusts. 

When she feels him relax back into the couch, she tilts his head up to look at her. 

“Hi,” she says with a smile, eyes shining with pleasure.

“Hi,” he says, still feeling buzzed. “What the hell was that?” 

“Besides extremely hot?”

“Well, yes, but brought this on all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining….” he says as he runs his hands gently up and down her torso.

“You absolutely cleaning the floor with Ann Stark and her gang of idiots.”

“Ah, so this might be a little marking your territory then?”

She rolls her eyes. “As I’ve told you before, you’re hot when you’re like that.” 

“You’re hot pretty much all of the time. And maybe a little extra when you’re out to make sure I know exactly who I belong to. Like I could forget.”

Embarrassment flashes over her face. “Oh jeez. How many people do you think know what just happened?”

“Considering the show you made coming in here? Probably none. Or a bunch. I’m pretty sure they’re convinced this is what we’re normally doing anyway given some of our barn burners.”

She sighs.

“It’ll be fine. It’s late enough that most are gone and the ones that might still be around are smart enough to mind themselves.”

“Come on, I do believe I owe you one… You know I like to hear you.”

“I’ve got another couple hours maybe.”

“Ah, so *that’s* where this came from. Couldn’t wait to--”

She pinches him. He yelps.

He reaches down to stroke her clit and she clenches on his now half soft cock. “Remember your incentive. My place?”

“Yeah, ok.”

She captures his face in her hands, leaning down and giving him one last thorough kiss before climbing off his lap. He slides out of her as she moves and the chill from the cool air makes the loss of her heat more acute. 

He watches her put herself back together and does the same, hands itching to draw her back to him. He caves to temptation and grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him one last time. She gives him a look of love, running her thumb back and forth against his temple as she tends to do, before stepping away and heading for the door. 

“See you soon,” she says as he watches her hips sway as she walks away.


End file.
